


blue_periwinkle's Dumpster of Drabbles and Oneshots

by blue_periwinkle



Category: A Pink (Band), After School (Band), Girl's Day (Band), I.O.I (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation, T-Ara, TWICE (Band), f(x)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Drabble, F/F, Oneshot, Other girl groups, more pairings will be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_periwinkle/pseuds/blue_periwinkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all XD I don't accept drabbles request but you can tell me which pairing you want to see in the comment section below! I only accept girl x girl pairing tho... and they can be of any of my favorite groups which are:</p>
<p>1. f(x) (will mostly do: JungLi, LunToria | can also do: AmToria, LunBer, KryToria | won't do: KryBer (I can but only as a brotp :D))</p>
<p>2. Girls' Generation (will mostly do: SooSica, TaeNy | can also do: SooNa, TaengSic, YoonYul, YoonHyun, etc. (just tell me which pairing!))</p>
<p>3. A Pink (will mostly do: ChoMi, 2Eun, HaJoo | can also do: EunMi, OT6 (just tell me which pairing!))</p>
<p>4. T-Ara (will mostly do: EunYeon, MinYeon | can also do: just tell me which pairing!)</p>
<p>5. After School (will mostly do: NaLiz, KaYoung, JooEE, JungHi | can also do: just tell me which pairing!)</p>
<p>6. Girl's Day (will mostly do: YuMin | can also do: just tell me which pairing! | won't do: MinRi (IDK, I don't like them together OTL I'm sorry XD))</p>
<p>7. Other groups (it might be possible but you have to tell me their personalities first XD)</p>
<p>8. Crossovers (like EunAh [A Pink X Girl's Day] and SunByung [Girls' Generation X T-Ara]. I won't do Jungcest. Ever. Sorry not sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Table of Contents

A Long Night [JungLi] - Sulli is going to leave tomorrow for a while to pursue her education and Krystal doesn’t want her last night with her to pass by so quickly.

Warmth [SooSica] - Jessica feels cold and the only one who can give her warmth is her Summer.

A Cone of Ice Cream [main!2Eun, side!ChoMi] - In a hot summer day, a cone of ice cream is all Eunji and Naeun ever need.

How To Bake A Cake [main!TaeNy, side!SooSica] - Taeyeon can teach anyone anything, but when Tiffany asks her to teach her how to bake a cake, she finds herself incapable of doing so.

Indirect Kisses [EunYeon] - Jiyeon becomes self-conscious with the amount of accidental indirect kisses she shares with Eunjung in just one day. The thing is, are they really just accidents?

From Chic to Aegyo [main!JungLi, side!OT5] - The whole f(x) wake up in the morning to see their maknae undergoing sudden personality change from being cold and chic to being cute and full of aegyo, and Sulli receives the most of it.

Best Birthday Ever [main!ChoMi, side!OT6] - Bomi thinks her birthday will be just like any other day, but Chorong won’t allow that to happen.

Smartphone [2Eun] - Eunji plays with her brand new smartphone all the time and Naeun is tired of being ignored.

Latte Art [JungLi] - Krystal has always been fascinated with Latte arts, and of course, she has a favorite artist.

Crimson [JungLi] - Even in her final moments, all she could think of were mere two things; flowing jet black hair, and the color crimson.

Notice Me Sunbaenim! [main!TzuMo, side!NaPink] - Tzuyu really just wants to be noticed by that one sunbaenim she has this huge crush on. Oh, and probably gets invited to the prom night too.

Side-glances [DoKyul, POV!Yoojung] - Yoojung wasn't the most observant in I.O.I, and probably in the universe, but sometimes she noticed things no one else did.

Of Library and Korean History [main!SeSom, side!DoDaeng] - Exams are in five days and the only thing Somi has done about it is sitting in the library doing nothing but staring at that cute librarian.

Honey [main!MiMo, side!SaTzu] - Momo can never get enough of this taste; of this heavenly honey-like taste of Mina’s blood.


	2. A Long Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Sulli is going to leave tomorrow for a while to pursue her education and Krystal doesn't want her last night with her to pass by so quickly.
> 
> Pairing(s): main!JungLi
> 
> Genre(s): sad, slight!angst
> 
> Word count: 655 words

A blonde girl sighed as her chocolate orbs stared at the beautifully glowing moon. She had always been in love with the moonlight, it was only a reflection of the sun, but you could see it with naked eyes. It was never too bright, just enough to make your eyes relax and your soul calm. But for her, tonight was not the same. The moon looked too dim for her gloomy soul and too small for her clouded mind.

She glanced towards her back via the window, and she saw the door leading to the room’s bathroom was still closed, the sound of flowing water echoed in her ears like a sort of background music, and the only other source of light was the seeping glow from the gap between the door and its frame, illuminating the dark room with a vertical line of light.

With each passing seconds, the girl’s mind became even more crowded with anxiety and uneasiness. She wished the night wouldn’t pass by so quickly, she wished the clock, no scratch that, the time would stop tickling, and most importantly, she wished the only other person in the room wouldn’t leave her tomorrow.

The door swung open, revealing a tall figure clad only in her towel that barely covered her assets. Due to the completely dark room and the bathrooms light, she to the anxious girl was a silhouette of beauty, a living portrait to be admired. She stood still, watching as the figure gracefully walked to the double-sized bed and removed the wet cloth from her still slightly watery body, and the blonde could trace the outline of the girl’s curvy body even in the dark, like her eyes was a pair of magnets that were pulled in by a bigger, stronger magnet that was the other girl.

“Soojung?” the taller girl’s melodious voice broke the silence, “what’s wrong?”

“… nothing,” Krystal answered, “you look beautiful, Ssul.”

Even in the dimly lit room she could see the other girl’s face reddened, “ah, thank you…” the latter said barely above a whisper, “you too.”

“Sulli,” the blonde called, “will you leave in the morning…?”

The girl named Sulli smiled sadly, “I’m afraid so…”

“Don’t leave,” Krystal said brokenly, “don’t leave me alone…”

“Jjung, you… you’re not going to be alone. There’s Amber-hyung, Vic-umma, Luna-unnie-”

“But they’re not you,” the blonde’s eyes glistened with fresh tears, “they’re not my girlfriend.”

The tall girl’s eyes softened and she pulled her lover into a hug, “don’t cry baby,” she whispered on the girl’s ear, “I don’t like seeing you cry.”

“T-Then, d-don’t leave me, Ssul…” Krystal croaked, her voice husky and broken and almost inaudible, “p-please…”

And the sight wrenched Sulli’s heart. Hard. But she knew she couldn’t comply. She had to leave. Krystal was important to her, far more than her education. But it was her dying mother’s last wish before she passed on to see her daughter attending college and she loved her mother dearly as well. She had no choice.

“… I can’t Soojung…” she said, her cheeks stained with her own tears, “I can’t stay now… but I promise you… I’ll be back before you know it… I’ll return to your arms before you even realize I was gone.”

Krystal buried her face into her girlfriend’s porcelain-like neck and whispered, “p-promise?”

The brunette smiled gently, “Promise.”

“Then, Ssul…” the blonde pulled away slightly to meet Sulli’s, “can you do me… one last favor before you leave?”

Sulli wondered what the favor was but nodded nonetheless, “… what is it, baby?”

“P-Please…” the Jung’s face blushed some shades of red, “m-make love t-to me…”

The taller girl’s heart almost stopped beating. She was surprised, but she smiled, “… are you sure, baby?”

Krystal had never been so sure in her life before, and Sulli caught on to it, “… okay.”

And it was finally a long night for both of them.


	3. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Jessica feels cold and the only one who can give her warmth is her Summer.
> 
> Pairing(s): main!SooSica
> 
> Genre(s): fluff
> 
> Word count: 300 words

Jessica had been moving around too much since two hours ago and Sooyoung couldn’t help but feel annoyed. They both have schedules tomorrow but the tall girl’s will start earlier and she needed all the sleep she could get.

“Sica…” she whispered, completely exhausted and drained, “can you please stop moving for just a while? I need my sleep…”

“Sorry, Soo…” the Jung whispered back apologetically, “I can’t sleep…”

The Choi’s ears perked up. It was rare to hear the sleeping beauty of Girls’ Generation unable to sleep, and no matter how tired she was feeling, Sooyoung sat up and looked at the girl beside her, “what’s wrong, Sica?”

The blonde sighed and looked up at her roommate’s brown irises, “I… feel cold.”

If only Jessica had said that when Sooyoung was still full of energy, the latter would have laugh at her and called her a sad irony. But Sooyoung was too exhausted to make any comment at that moment, “why? Are you sick?”

“No… I just feel cold. That’s all…” the older girl said and moved again, “sorry, Soo… if you want, I can sleep on the couch toni-”

“And get yourself even colder than you already are? I don’t think you want to do that,” Sooyoung giggled and laid down on the bed again before engulfing the shorter girl into a hug, “now you won’t feel cold and I can hug something to sleep. Fair enough,” she said in a hushed manner before fluttering her eyes close, “good night, Sica.”

And as Sooyoung drifted into the dreamland, Jessica could feel her cheeks warmed up and she smiled as she snuggled closer to Sooyoung.

She no longer felt cold because her Summer Choi Sooyoung was there for her, giving her something she badly needed at that time,

Warmth.


	4. A Cone of Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: In a hot summer day, a cone of ice cream is all Eunji and Naeun ever need.
> 
> Pairing(s): main!2Eun, side!ChoMi
> 
> Genre(s): fluff
> 
> Word count: 609 words

*thoughts are written in **bold** *

Naeun fished out her peach-colored handkerchief and dabbed it on her girlfriend’s forehead, “you’re sweating a lot, Eunji-unnie.”

Eunji smiled lovingly and mirrored the other girl’s action using her own baby blue napkin, “so are you, Naeunnie.”

“Why did we decide to have a walk at the park today?” the taller giggled, “We looked like we just ran a marathon.”

The older girl laughed, “I think I’m going to be a shade darker by the time we got home.”

“Me too,” Naeun halted on her track as her eyes caught a sight of an ice cream van, “unnie, let’s buy that!”

The Busan girl diverted her gaze towards the direction her girlfriend pointed and grinned, “Let’s! I could really use some coldness!”

“Welcome! How may I help you?” a cheerful-looking girl greeted the two with a cheeky grin. Eunji glanced at her nametag which read, ‘Yoon Bomi’. “Uhm…” she hummed as she looked at each and every flavor available and Naeun swore she saw her girlfriend drooled, “Naeunnie, which flavor do you want?”

“I’m fine with whatever you choose for me,” Naeun answered sweetly, which made the older girl frown, “they all look so tempting! I don’t know which one I should buy!” she whined, “Uhm, Bomi-ssi, can you recommend something for me and my girlfriend?”

“Oh! I can do just that!” Bomi chirped and looked at the menu, “how about chocolate mint? In a hot day like today, the coldness of ice cream equipped with the cool feeling of mint can help cool down the heat!”

“Alright then, I’ll have that,” Eunji smiled and fished out her wallet, but quickly found out she only have enough money to buy a cone since she didn’t think she’d buy anything, “uh… Naeunnie, is it alright with you if we… share? I don’t have enough money…”

The thought of sharing a cone of ice cream with her girlfriend made her blush, “I… I’m fine with it…”

Eunji smiled awkwardly before handing the ombre-haired girl a couple of bills. “Thank you and see you again!” Bomi waved at the cute couple.

The two settled at the nearest bench and looked at the cone in Eunji’s hold. “Uhm… y-you can eat this first, Naeunnie…”

“No, unnie, you eat it first…”

“I think you’re very tired though…”

“And you're not?”

The two girls sighed. **The ice cream will melt before we can eat it** , they thought.

“F-Fine then,” Eunji stammered, “l-let’s e-eat this t-together…”

Naeun’s face blushed even more as she nodded shyly. The two leaned towards the mint chocolate ice cream and licked the two sides at the same time. They both blushed at the close proximity but found the position awkwardly comfortable.

As they both pulled away, the Busan girl giggled at her lover, “Naeunnie, you got ice cream on your nose,” she said before pecking the younger girl’s nose.

Naeun was shocked but she smiled, “I think we should do this more often.”

“Me too!” Eunji exclaimed happily and licked their ice cream cone again.

 

Meanwhile, back at the ice cream van, Bomi was staring at the two lovebirds with a satisfied smile on her face. Another girl who looked younger than her gave Bomi a weird look, “what are you looking at, Bbom-ah?”

“Look at them, Chorong-unnie,” the ombre-haired girl pointed at the 2Eun couple, “aren’t they cute sharing ice cream like that?”

“Did they buy it from us?” Chorong asked and the younger nodded, “how many did they buy?”

“One.”

“What?” the girl gave her girlfriend a weird look, “you do know that we have a promotion of ‘buy one get one free’ right?”

Bomi only winked at her.


	5. How To Bake a Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Taeyeon can teach anyone anything, but when Tiffany asks her to teach her how to bake a cake, she finds herself incapable of doing so.
> 
> Pairing(s): main!TaeNy, side!SooSica
> 
> Genre(s): comedy (I suck at comedy, so sorry if this is not funny ;A;)
> 
> Word count: 463 words

*thoughts are written in **bold** *

“Tae-Tae!” a girl called out loudly despite being in the same room as the one she tried to call, and Taeyeon winced in slight pain. **My ears!**

“What is it, Ppany-ah?” she asked, rubbing her ears in hope of easing the pain. Tiffany beamed her girlfriend a beautiful eye smile, “teach me how to bake a cake, Tae-Tae!”

Taeyeon choked on her own saliva, “w-what!?”

The slightly younger girl rolled her eyes, “I said,” she paused, “please teach me how to bake a cake, Tae-Tae.”

“B-But why?” the baby-faced girl asked. It wasn’t that she was heartless enough to reject her lover, but it was because Tiffany couldn’t cook. Like, really. She couldn’t even cook to save her life. If there’s anything she could cook though, it would be a charcoal.

“Because~” the girl grinned, “I want to bake Jessi and Soo a cake for their one year anniversary!”

**Then I guess their relationship will only last a year** , Taeyeon sighed inwardly and started writing an elegy in her mind.

“That’s why, Tae~” the older girl sighed knowing she would never get Tiffany to stop once she’s like this, “okay, okay!”

“YAY!” the eye smiling girl jumped towards her girlfriend, “That’s my Tae-Tae! I love you!”

“I-I love you too…”

 

“Tiffany! You can’t put in the eggshell into the mix!”

 

“Wait, baby! Don’t put in the whip cream- FANY-AH!”

 

“FANY! IT’S BURNT!”

 

Two hours later…

“We’re home~” Sooyoung announced while still holding her girlfriend’s hand, helping Jessica removing her heels. “Soo,” the Jung called, nose wrinkled, “don’t you smell… something?”

“Hmm?” the taller of the two sniffed in the air inside their dorm and coughed, “what’s with this foul smell? It smells like something badly burnt…”

“Jessi! Soo!” a cheerful voice shouted from the kitchen, but the owner was nowhere to be seen, “welcome back!”

“Hey, Tiff,” Jessica calls back, her voice lower than her hyper best friend. Soon a figure came out of the kitchen, but it was not the American-born, “Taenggoo? What happened? You look wronged…”

“Hey Shika, hey Soo…” Taeyeon whispered, fully exhausted and beat up, “happy anniversary…”

“Thanks, Taeng. But what's wrong with you?” Sooyoung voiced full of worry, but the oldest girl only smiled sadly, “I’m sorry… I did my best to teach her… but I failed…”

“Teach who what? Fany?” the tallest asked again, receiving a slight, tired nod, “but I thought you could teach anyone anything without fail…”

“She was hopeless…” she sighed, “I hope your relationship will last forever in heaven, Shika… Soo…”

The two lovers didn’t understand what was happening while they were away that made the mighty Taeyeon lose hope, but as soon as they arrived in the kitchen, they fully understood why.

 

That night, the hospital received two patients of food poisoning.


	6. Indirect Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Jiyeon becomes self-conscious with the amount of accidental indirect kisses she shares with Eunjung in just one day. The thing is, are they really just accidents?
> 
> Pairing(s): main!EunYeon
> 
> Genre(s): romance
> 
> Word count: 720 words

*thoughts are written in  **bold** *

**OMG, it happens again!**  Jiyeon squealed in her head as she watched her crush drinking water from the same bottle she used just now.  **That’s like the fifth time this afternoon!**

Ever since she woke up this morning, the dino maknae felt like her heart was going to jump out of her ribcage. Why wouldn’t she? Seeing how Ham Eunjung, her long-time crush, suddenly acting out of her usual cool self and… who knows what happened? Definitely not the not-so-unlucky victim, Park Jiyeon.

It all began when she ate her lasagna with a spoon Jiyeon used seconds before her, and then when they went to do their makeup, the short-haired girl used the same lip-gloss the younger used (she even made a loud ‘pop’ sound as a sound effect!), next she kissed Hyomin’s dog, Yeongmini, that Jiyeon also had just kissed before her! The list went on and on and it had only been just a day, less even, and the youngest was beginning to feel really self-conscious, especially since Eunjung didn’t show any sign of stopping. Heck, she probably didn’t realize what she did anyway!

“Hyomin-unnie…” she called softly, afraid that her crush might hear her. Hyomin turned her head while still sipping her drink from the straw, “yes?”

“E-Eunjung-unnie…” Jiyeon could feel her cheeks reddened, “s-she seemed weird t-today…”

“Really?” the older girl glanced at the short-haired girl and shrugged, “I don’t see any difference with her style today-”

“Duh, not the style!” the taller girl groaned lowly, “like, her actions! Don’t you see anything out of ordinary?”

“Hm…” Hyomin began examining the oblivious Eunjung closely, “well, for once, she seems to be a bit fidgety…”

“What?” Jiyeon glanced at her crush and sure enough, the short-haired girl was a bit fidgety, which was quite unusual for the usually calm and cool Eunjung, but that wasn’t what she mean, “she also seemed to do something else, right, Hyomin-unnie?”

“Hey, you two,” the two whipped their heads up to meet Qri’s curious eyes, “what are you two doing being all whispery and such?”

“Ssh, Qri-unnie, not so loud!” Jiyeon tried to hush her. “We were just discussing about someo- something.”

“Oh, do you mind if I join?” the leader smiled, and upon receiving a curt nod from Hyomin, sat down, “so, what’s up?”

“Our maknae here thinks something’s up with your roommate,” Hyomin whispered nonchalantly, “do you think Eunjung’s kind of acting weird today? I do think she seems out a bit…”

Qri let out a small giggle, “like, she keeps on having indirect kisses with our JiJi?”

Jiyeon choked on her own saliva, “h-how do you-”

“Oh come on, it’s so obvious that she kept on doing that,” the redhead laughed, “in fact, she did that so often I was starting to think that maybe she knows what she was doing.”

“Y-You think so?”

“Positive,” Qri winked at her dongsaeng, “maybe if you talk to her about it, something fun is going to happen, JiJi,” she whispered before standing up, “alright guys, come on! Let’s continue our practice!”

And all Jiyeon could think of during the entire practice was Qri’s words.

**Maybe they weren’t accidents?**

 

Jiyeon decided to confront Eunjung that night, “Eunjung-unnie…”

The called girl looked towards her, her hand hanging on top of her room’s doorknob, “yes?”

“I-uh… c-can I t-talk to you f-for a moment…?”

Eunjung scratched her head before giving the maknae a small nod, “make it quick, Ji. I want to sleep.”

“O-Okay…” Jiyeon shuffled her feet, a sign of nervousness, “I-I was just w-wondering if y-you, uhm…”

Eunjung stared at her with an unreadable look, and Jiyeon decided to screw this and bluntly asked, “Did you do all those indirect kisses on purpose?”

The maknae thought her brain was playing tricks on her eyes because she could swear she saw the corner of the short-haired girl curved upward, “what if,” the older girl leaned in, “you’re right?”

Jiyeon’s breath hitched, but she managed to say, “w-why?”

“Because,” Eunjung smirked, “then maybe I could taste the real deal.”

And their lips connected in a passionate way.

**Well** , Jiyeon thought,  **this is indeed fun.**

 

The two girls, however, weren’t aware of another presence hiding behind the kitchen wall, smiling to herself as she peeked at the kissing girls.

**You gotta thank me later, Eunjung.**


	7. From Chic to Aegyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The whole f(x) wake up in the morning to see their maknae undergoing sudden personality change from being cold and chic to being cute and full of aegyo, and Sulli receives the most of it.
> 
> Pairing(s): main!JungLi, side!OT5
> 
> Genre(s): fluff
> 
> Word count: 907 words

*thoughts are written in **bold** *

Never had it occurred to Victoria, Amber, Luna, and especially Sulli, that one day they would wake up to a cute Krystal bursting out whining with disgustingly cute aegyos. “Unnieeeee, I’m hungryyyyy~!” the youngest practically begged with big, cute puppy eyes, something none of the other four had ever seen before. The leader, Victoria, diverted her gaze from Krystal and gave the Jung’s roommate, Sulli, an urgent, questioning look, “Sulli, what happened to her?”

“I don’t know…” the tallest member answered honestly. Yup, honestly. She remembered how nothing happened last night before they drifted to their own dreamland. Heck, nothing out of ordinary happened the entire day before. This was too random and weird and unexpected and perhaps only Sulli found it amusing.

None of the five had any schedule for the day, and for the three oldest, it was kind of like mini fluffy hell. Krystal kept jumping round and round the whole dorm and beamed each of the three her scarily cute sets of aegyo.

 

“Vic-umma~ can I have bulgogi for dinner, pweaaaseee? Pwetty pwease with cherry on top?” she asked while doing her famous ‘bbuing bbuing’ aegyo that made Victoria’s heart ached because the Chinese girl couldn’t handle the cuteness overload.

 

“Amber~ come on~ play with me~” she said while pulling the poor tomboy’s hand so hard, Amber swore her right arm was now longer than her left.

 

“Luna-unnie~ do you want to eat this chips with me? Come hereeee~” she called and waved her bag of potato chips, and Luna thought she was dreaming because never once had the maknae ever shared her foods with her before.

 

And Sulli, as the blonde’s girlfriend, had it more than the others.

 

“Sulli-ah~ come here and cuddle with me~”

 

“Sulli-baby~ play with me~ Amber-unnie won’t play with me~” (“I played with you! Don’t spread false rumors! And why are you calling me ‘unnie’!?” – Amber)

 

“Ddulli~ where are you? I miss youuuuu~”

 

“Gawd, Sulli!” Amber groaned when the four of them (sans the aegyo machine Krystal) secretly gathered in LunToria’s room, “what the hell is wrong with your girlfriend!?”

“Beats me! I don’t know either, hyung!” Sulli defended, and Victoria believed her. Well, the leader never once doubted the giant baby who always lived up to her name ‘Jinri’ which means ‘the truth’. “Then,” she whispered, afraid the Jung would hear them, “do you think you can do something to her?”

“Like what, umma?”

“Try to get her attention away from us,” Luna butted in, “it’s not like I hate this side of her, but I don’t have a good feeling about CuteKrys…”

And Sulli understood. She did. You don’t see this every day and usually something must had happened before, and usually that meant something bad was about to happen next.

Though Sulli didn’t really care. Hey, CuteKrys was cute, anyway.

“Hey, unnies~ what are you guys doing here?” the four girl jumped in shock and turned their heads toward the door, where Krystal was poking her head in and flashed them a ridiculously cute smile. Amber was the first to react, in fact she might have reacted too fast, “w-we were just deciding who’ll do groceries today!” she signaled the other two to play along, and both of them did just that, “a-and the three of us will be going! Krys, can you and Sulli stay here?”

“Sure~!” the Jung grinned cheekily, and the four felt guilty for thinking that she had just obtained some weird personality disorder, “make sure to come back soon, unnies! I’m famished…” she pouted, rubbing her stomach cutely and beamed them another lost puppy stare. **Oh God not that stare again!** The three girls thought and nodded almost too quickly before scurried away from the room almost soundlessly, leaving the two maknaes together.

 

It had been an hour since the three unnies left and Krystal hadn’t done anything too hyper, she only showed her aegyos occasionally but most of the time, they just cuddled on the comfortable beige sofa.

“Jjung?” Sulli called her girlfriend softly, and received a cute hum in response, “Is something wrong with you today? You seem to be… more hyper?”

“Why?” Krystal snuggled closer and rested her head on the taller girl’s shoulder, “do you not like it, Ssul?” she asked cutely.

**How could I not like this ultra-cute side of yours, Soojung!?** The Choi thought and shook her head, “aniyo, it’s just that this is so unlike you.”

The blonde girl hugged Sulli’s right arm koala-style, “I don’t know myself. Maybe I’m just tired of being cold. But I might return back to normal tomorrow morning, though,” she craned her neck and buried her face into the crook of her girlfriend’s neck, “or maybe I’m just drunk.”

“If it’s the latter, then the unnies will probably hide all those boozes away from you next time, Jjung,” Sulli giggled, “if it’s the former, though, then I think you’re still cute even when you’re acting cold.”

“You think so?” the Choi could feel Krystal smiling, “then maybe I’ll keep on acting cute just for you, Ssul.”

 

That night, Victoria, Amber, and Luna returned back to a sight of the two lovebirds sleeping on the living room while still cuddling with each other. The sight was so heartwarming that they decided to leave them be.

 

The next morning, they were all greeted by the old, cold and chic Krystal Jung-

“Ddulling~! Where are you, babyyy~?”

\- Or probably not.


End file.
